<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by Butterfly_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371174">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl'>Butterfly_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Time Skip, Sleeping In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has things to do but Oikawa has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a birthday gift for a wonderful friend and amazing rp partner &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beep beep, beep beep”</p><p>The incessant blaring of his alarm, far too loud as it cut through the early morning silence, jarred Iwaizumi out of his peaceful sleep and he jolted awake, his heart pounding in his chest as his arm lashed out wildly in search of his phone.  “For fuck’s sake,” he murmured under his breath, pushing himself up and pulling the phone towards him when he realised his blind attempts to mute it without so much as shifting position were futile.  Swiping his thumb roughly over the screen, he sank back into the pillows with a sigh, glancing over at Oikawa in the hope that somehow, despite all the noise and chaos, he hadn’t disturbed him.  Despite his boyfriend’s assertions, Iwaizumi knew he was still jet lagged, and he also knew he’d probably been awake half the night because of it.  The last thing he wanted to do was wake him up when he’d potentially just managed to get to sleep. </p><p>Despite his concerns, though, it appeared that the cacophony of noise hadn’t caused Oikawa to stir in the slightest, his body as still as ever as he curled up on his side.  He was almost completely buried beneath the mound of blankets and pillows that always seemed to end the night on his side of the bed however tightly Iwaizumi tried to cling to them but, when he peeled back sheets ever so slightly, he saw that the expression on his boyfriend’s face was one of complete and utter peace.</p><p>Propping himself up on one elbow, Iwaizumi’s lips twisted into a small smile as he gazed down at Oikawa, hair tousled and falling down messily to cover his forehead.  He’d watched his boyfriend sleep on enough occasions now to know when he was dreaming.  There were a few telltale signs- endearing and impossibly adorable- which he’d learnt to look out for: small murmurs and giggles, flickering eyelids, a twitch of the nose which caused it to crinkle in a way that was so damn cute it caused his stomach to somersault.  Whenever he spotted one of these signs, he found himself wishing he could join him in his dream, if only so he could find out what it was that was making him so happy.  “Who knows, Iwachan?,” Oikawa would laugh every time he was asked, either unable to remember any of the details or unwilling to share.  But the memories lingered enough for his cheeks to flush with the slightest hint of pink and for the chestnut irises that Iwaizumi loved so much to sparkle and twinkle in the morning light.</p><p>As he lay there, he felt a warmth grow in his chest in spite of the chill that hung in the air.  He felt safe and calm and happy, as though nothing else mattered as long as the two of them were together.  It was just him and Oikawa and things were perfect.  </p><p>He reached out a hand towards Oikawa’s face, gently letting his fingers dust over the line of his jaw before moving up to smooth the soft, messy curtain of hair back from his forehead, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.  He continued to play with his hair for a few moments while his thumb traced the curve of his boyfriend’s cheekbone, his own rough fingertips a stark contrast to the perfectly smooth, warm skin of Oikawa’s face.</p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered for what felt like the hundredth time in the past week, moving his hands to pull the bedsheets up around Oikawa’s shoulders, making sure they were tucked in tightly all around him in an attempt to protect him from the cold morning air.  Oikawa murmured something incomprehensible in his sleep, shifting position and nuzzling into iwaizumi’s side, his head now resting lightly against his chest where feathery strands of hair tickled his bare skin.</p><p>Slowly and carefully, Iwaizumi slid his arm underneath Oikawa’s head and wrapped it around his back, pulling him towards him so that they were lying chest to chest, their heartbeats perfectly synchronised as if they were beating in time to a tune only the two of them could hear.  He traced his fingers up Oikawa’s spine, grinning to himself when he felt him shiver in his embrace, a tiny moan escaping his lips.  He paused when his hand reached the back of his head, lacing his fingers into his hair and massaging gently before dropping a tender kiss on his forehead as he tightened his grip to draw him closer.  </p><p>Reaching behind him with his free arm, he grabbed his phone and held it in front of his face so it was close enough for him to read the clock without his glasses.  Shit.  It was definitely time to get up.  He had a list as long as his arm of things he needed to get done today and, much as he was enjoying his morning, he knew once Oikawa eventually woke up the chances of him doing anything except snuggling on the couch with him and their puppy were pretty much zero.  That was the entire reason he’d bothered to set an alarm after all.  He’d hoped to take advantage of Oikawa’s jet lag and sneak out of the apartment while he was still sleeping.  He’d been pretty sure he could make it back before his boyfriend had even realised he was gone too, though that probably wasn’t going to happen any more since he was already late and feeling incredibly unmotivated to do anything that didn’t involve lying in bed with Oikawa.</p><p>He had to try though so he tugged his arm out from where it was trapped underneath Oikawa’s body and reluctantly shuffled towards the edge of the bed.  He’d just managed to force himself up into  a seated position, soles of his feet pressed against the cold wooden floorboards, when he felt movement on his back, tips of fingers drifting across his shoulder blades as lightly as the wings of a butterfly.  So much for sneaking out undetected…</p><p>Turning around again, he pulled his legs back onto the bed and leant over to let his lips dust over Oikawa’s.  “Go back to sleep, dumbass,” he murmured, dropping a kiss on the end of his boyfriend’s nose before attempting to sit back up.  “It’s still early…”</p><p>“Iwachannnn,” Oikawa whined, prising his eyelids open just long enough for him to squint up at Iwaizumi, his eyes begging him not to leave.  Wrapping both arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, he pulled him towards him, clinging on as he pressed a clumsy kiss to the side of his jaw.  “Don’t go!!”</p><p>“So whiny this morning,” Iwaizumi laughed, half-heartedly twisting this way and that in an attempt to escape Oikawa’s grasp.  He was pretty sure he could get away easily if he really wanted to but, as Oikawa dotted soft, gentle kisses over his chest, his hands clasped in a ball as they pressed into the small of his back, he was finding it difficult to believe there was anything more important in the world than just being right here next to him.  He really did have shit to do though.  “I’ll only be gone a couple of hours…” he smiled, letting his hands drift over Oikawa’s shoulders.  “You won’t even miss me.”</p><p>“I would miss you!  A couple of hours is way too long to be without my boyfriend!” Oikawa groaned, loosening his grip and throwing his head back dramatically against the pillow.  “And anyway, it’s the holidays, remember?  You’re allowed to sleep late during the holidays!  In fact, I’m pretty sure it’s what you’re supposed to do!””   </p><p>“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not asleep.  I’m awake.”  Iwaizumi bit his lip, very aware of the fact his cheeks were slightly flushed in the same way they always were whenever he caught sight of Oikawa looking at him like that.  The way he was pouting up at him, his eyes wide and bright and pleading, was making it very difficult not just to leap on top of him at that very moment and shower him with kisses.  Though he knew he’d definitely never leave if he did that.  “Enough with the damn pouting.”  He settled instead for running his finger over Oikawa’s lip, pulling on it gently as he held back a grin.  “You know that shit’s not gonna work on me…”</p><p>“Shut up, you ass.  You know you can’t resist.”  Oikawa pressed his hand against Iwaizumi’s chest, stroking gently with his fingertips as he gazed up at him, his eyes filled with a mixture of desire and playfulness.  “You don’t have to be asleep to cuddle, you know?  It works just as well when you’re awake.”</p><p>“I know…”  Iwaizumi pressed the palm of his hand against Oikawa’s, clasping it in his and bringing it up to his lips where he placed a single kiss on each knuckle in turn before holding it tightly.  “And we can do that in a couple of hours.”  He sighed at the inevitable disappointment that flashed across Oikawa’s eyes, reaching across to smooth back the hair that had fallen forwards again to cover his forehead before cupping his chin in his hands and tilting it upwards so they were eye to eye. </p><p>“Where are you going anyway?” Oikawa sighed, leaning instinctively into Iwaizumi’s touch despite his attempts to appear annoyed.  “You’d better not be going into work.  You work too hard.”</p><p>“Hypocrite…” Iwaizumi smiled softly, his thumbs drifting over Oikawa’s cheekbones again as he continued to hold his face.  “I just…”  He let his voice trail off.  A few minutes ago- before Oikawa had awoken- he’d been fully motivated to get everything he needed to do ticked off his list as quickly as possible, eager to make the day as productive as possible.  But with his boyfriend awake, his determination seemed to have left him as quickly as it had appeared and, as he thought about how to answer the question, he realised that he couldn’t think of a single reason to get out of bed. </p><p>“You know… you don’t have to be busy every minute of every day.” Oikawa sighed, his expression becoming more serious as he reached up to comb his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair before smoothing it back from his forehead.  “Sometimes it’s okay to just spend time doing the things you wanna do.  It’s okay to relax and not worry about the other stuff.  There’s plenty of time for all that later, Iwachan.”  The fond smile on Oikawa’s face combined with the gentle affection behind his caress made Iwaizumi melt into his touch, his eyes closing momentarily as he tuned into the sensation of Oikawa’s hands in his hair.  He’d missed this more than he could ever find the words to explain.</p><p>After what seemed like the longest moment, Oikawa untangled his fingers from Iwaizumi’s hair and let his hand drift to his side of his face, his thumb tiptoeing gently over his cheek in long, rhythmic strokes as he stretched up to press their lips firmly together.  Iwaizumi was vaguely aware of the fact Oikawa’s mouth tasted of its usual sweetness tainted by the staleness of early morning but he didn’t mind.  How could he when the flavour was so familiar and comforting and almost enough to make the rest of the world disappear?  “It’s not like another hour or two will make any difference…” Oikawa whispered when he pulled away, the glint in his eyes a clear sign that he knew he had Iwaizumi beat.</p><p>“And what makes you think this is what I wanna be doing?” Iwaizumi teased, leaning down and resting their foreheads together so that their faces were close enough for Oikawa’s breath to tickle the tip of his nose with each exhale. </p><p>“You can’t fool me, Iwachan,” Oikawa laughed as he leant against him, wrapping his hands around his neck and squeezing tightly.  “I know you love me.” </p><p>“That obvious, huh?” Iwaizumi raised one eyebrow, shuffling down so that he was lying beside Oikawa again and kissing the top of his head affectionately.  “In that case I guess you already figured out that I’m not going anywhere…”  He smiled when his boyfriend nuzzled against the side of his neck with a happy sigh. </p><p>“Obviously,” Oikawa murmured, his lips dusting over Iwaizumi’s chin as he spoke.  “Like that was ever gonna happen.”</p><p>“Asshole,” Iwaizumi muttered fondly, lifting the bedsheet and sliding underneath it, shuffling closer to Oikawa so that their bodies were touching.  Oikawa turned over so that Iwaizumi was left staring at his back, the lean but perfectly sculpted muscles crying out to be stroked and kissed and caressed.  Iwaizumi let his mouth drift over the defined lines of his boyfriend’s shoulder blades before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.  He could feel the rise and fall of his chest against Oikawa’s back, their breaths- once again- in unison as they lay together in the warmth, the silence only broken by the occasional happy sigh as Iwaizumi continued to press firm yet delicate kisses against Oikawa’s back. </p><p>“Love you, Hajime,” Oikawa breathed happily, taking Iwaizumi’s hand and pulling it more tightly around him, pressing it to his stomach and letting his fingers fill the gaps between Iwaizumi’s own.</p><p>“I love you too, Tooru…” Iwaizumi murmured reassuringly, running his fingers over Oikawa’s stomach in long, comforting strokes as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s hair.</p><p>And as they lay there, Oikawa’s head tucked underneath iwaizumi’s chin, their bodies intertwined as though they were a single person, Iwaizumi felt happier than he’d ever felt in his entire life.  Everything else could wait.  At that moment, there was absolutely nowhere else he’d rather be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For context: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been in a relationship since the end of their final year at high school.  Oikawa plays volleyball in Argentina but he visits as regularly as he can and they have a pug called Bunny :)</p><p>Comments and kudos give me life :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>